Mal'chik Gay
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Maka loves Death the Kid but knows it will never be and well always be a one-side thing. slightly AU. and it's little song-fic thing.


**My first song-fic thing. Never done one so tell me if it's any good or it's horrrible and how to improve. **

**Anyways the song from T.a.T.U call Mal'chik gay. It's only one side MakaxKid and some bit of BSxKid. so enjoy hopefully -w-'**

_

* * *

_

_Mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik_

_Mal'chik, mal'chik_

Maka went to school and spot Death the Kid laughing with his friends. She smile as she got near getting a smile back. She felt her heart skip as he lean into her saying a joke about Patti and Black Star. She want him yet knew she couldn't cause what he was.

_Handsome, tender, soft_

Maka look at Kid handsome yet tender face. She start fantasy about his soft tender face stroking her cheeks against his. She look surprise when he poke her making her smile.

_I try to keep believing, dreaming on_

_And everytime I see you I crave more_

_I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer_

_But you leave me feeling frozen_

Throughout the day she kept hoping that he'll fall for her and start daydreaming of going to a romantic date and cuddling close to each other seeing a movie in the drive through.

She went to her bed curl about in a ball knowing it will never happen seeing he like **him!** She wrap her arms around herself feeling cold by the feeling she was getting again. Oh how badly she want Kid to be with her and give her warmth rather then the coldness.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_I can be all you need_

_Won't you please stay with me_

She badly want to be with him but he ignore her. She want to Kid to forget about him and made him know how much she will be there for him. She kept having a sad look wanting him to stay with her rather then his bluenette.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay?_

_Apologies, might-have-beens_

She chuckle to herself seeing Kid fight with Black Star about something. Then look sadly as they forgive each other knowing that could've been herself and him not that blue haired moron.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Can't erase what I feel_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

Maka knew she can't nor will forget what she feels for him knowing, hoping he'll go with him.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik, mal'chik_

She was about to ask Kid to hang out but stop her mouth wide seeing him making out with Black Star. Though she kept wondering why she kept getting surprise by it if she knew, Kid was a gay boy.

_Choking back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping for a way_

_I reason for us both to come in close_

_I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does_

Maka was still keeping confident about being with him and start to find a way for them to be together. She found different ways for them to be close. Well she was but not that kind. The pig tailed girl want so badly for Kid to hug her and hold her tightly with all his love as Black Star was doing to him when she saw at the park on her way to the mall.

_And though my dream is slowly fading_

_I wanna be the object, object, object, object_

_Of your passion but it's hopeless_

Not caring if her fantasy was going towards the ugly truth she want to be the only thing for him She want to be his passion. She knew there was no point, then again she could always make herself symmetrical sense he did comment her once about it.

_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_

_Bud' so mnoi ponaglei_

_Ot styda ne krasnei_

_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_

_Polozhi na druzei_

_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_

_Ot menya ofigei_

_Mal'chik gei, gei_

She look at the boy she love wanting to be the only thing in his life and could be. She want him to stay with her so much. She wonder if he is really gay when they walk and talk together. But saw him doing a make up session with Black Star who could've been her if they ever fought. Though she knew she was in love with the gay boy she couldn't deny nor erase how she feels about him. She knew he would have love her back…. If only he wasn't a _**Mal'chik gay!**_


End file.
